A car wash or auto wash is a facility used to clean the exterior and, in some cases, the interior of motor vehicles. While there are many different types of car washes, most fall into the following categories: hand car wash facilities, self-service facilities, tunnel washes, and in-bay automated or automatic car washes. Hand car wash facilities are facilities where the vehicle is washed by employees. Self-service facilities, on the other hand, are facilities which are generally coin-operated, where the customer does the washing. Tunnel washes use a conveyor to move the vehicle through a series of fixed cleaning mechanisms. In-bay automatics or automated car washes consist of an automatic machine that rolls back and forth over a stationary vehicle. The instant invention is directed to an in-bay automated car wash that is collapsible and transportable.
In-bay automatics are often seen at filling stations and stand-alone wash sites. Currently, there are no known collapsible and/or transportable automated carwashes. However, there is a need to provide an automated car wash at different locations, events, etc. at different times. For example, many organizations and charities, like schools, host car wash fund raisers, where the organization washes cars to raise money. These types of fund raisers help raise money for books, supplies, trips, sporting equipment, etc. These fund raisers are typically done by the organization manually washing cars at the organizations facilities, like on school property. This requires numerous volunteers and countless hours of labor to raise money. There is clearly a need to reduce the amount of volunteers needed and hours of labor used to hold a car wash fund raiser for an organization. Furthermore, there are numerous other instances where a collapsible and/or transportable automatic carwash may be desired and/or needed, including, but not limited to, apartment complexes, construction sites, office parks, etc.
The instant invention is designed to address the problems described above and provide a transportable collapsible automated carwash.